The Backyard Daydreams
by AtrociousLove
Summary: Alfred F. Jones is a lonely kid; The new Arthur Kirkland is also a lonely kid. Put the two together and you get a summer of daydreams. (I don't know, I'm sorry! Summaries are not my thing...)


Near the outskirts of the neighborhood, a vast wetland emerged, and in that wetland was a scatter plot of ancient, towering trees. The spot was long abandoned with only a set of never finished building houses near the east and on the west was the neighborhood, leaving just a leftover of the once giant wetland in the smack dab middle. It was a quiet spot nestled behind both finished and unfinished houses and could easily be seen from the intersection for a brief second. In a world of boring modern civilization, it was the only place where adventure and wonder could still be found. Of course there were downsides: there was litter bordering the wetlands edges, the roar of the highway interrupted train of thought, that one pesky HOA president could snitch at you to leave as it was 'his backyard'. Although, by any venturesome child's definition the place was perfect, you just needed a big heart of golden curiosity to last.

Struggling in the tallest of the giants was Alfred F. Jones, an imaginative soul with a thirst for adventure. He was audacious and had his fair share of yearning discovery in the wilderness. Being in the only household in the neighborhood with children there wasn't much entertainment. The wetlands, messy and hazardous was his only companion, as his brother refused to play with him. Nothing like summer vacation screamed adventure quite like the wetlands, even if the HOA president screamed for other reasons.

He desperately yanked on the branched above his head, scratching away free from the intersecting branches that had trapped his legs. There was a trickle of blood doing down his left calf, but Alfred had suffered worst injuries tree climbing before. Finally after releasing himself, he scrambled on top a fairly thick branch near the tree's stump. He learned from his last adventure that straying from the stump didn't agree with gravity… or his back. Legs dangling freely. He sighed and admired his hard work. The little mission or adventure, brought the young boy far off the ground maybe ten to fifteen feet.

It was silent... and lonely. He couldn't hide from his lonesome self, no matter what adventure he thought up. He could imagine himself climbing Mt. Everest and the lack of companionship still took its toll. The silence got so dense that often Alfred talked to himself. Well, no he just thought to himself. You see, the quietness was so compelling that he didn't even dare break it. Speaking aloud was scary... and frankly pathetic in Alfred's opinion. Instead, he thought to himself and imagined he was having a real conversation with somebody, sometimes even more than one person. He'd refer to himself as We, Us, and even Me. It was a shame really, all he ever did was hear what he wanted to hear. What Alfred would do for company, yet there was no one, not even his brother to engage in conversation.

Alfred had started crying. He didn't even realize this until the dreaded tears tickled down his dirty cheeks. Yes, he was an empty child without a single friend to dream away the summer with. Although every summer was like this, it had never bothered him like it did then. Maybe the stress of isolation over the years was finally reaching its peak. His chest stuck repeating the sink and spill over. The boy began to shake madly. Breathing became harder and he naturally panicked thinking to himself he'd forgotten to breathe. Face red, he clung to the tree's middle and whimpered softly.

He was so alone that he thought that he'd die there by himself and nobody would have none. He'd die in a tree with not a single person there to comfort him. It was a depressing idea, yet he was a child of imagination and he couldn't help but elaborate. He'd die then and there because he'd forgotten how to breathe with his tears choking his last gust of air in his lungs. He half-snort half-wailed upon thinking about his death. Or maybe even, his tears would blind him into fit where he fell from the tree. Yes, his terrifying imagination thought he'd fall do his doom with a sickening snap of his neck. Terrifying imagination he had.

"Hello? Are you okay?" First it was a mumbled distant sound, only it kept on getting progressively louder, "Hello! Can you hear me? I just want to know if you're okay!" Alfred stopped wailing almost immediately upon hearing the person. Near the pond's dock stood a boy. The boy's blonde hair was unkempt while he fashioned blue jeans, terribly choice for the wetlands, and a red t-shirt. His voice was sympathetic, confused, yet still over all alarming for Alfred. It occurred to him that maybe the boy was foreign, as it did sound a bit... British? Although, nothing about the boy matter other than he better leave or Alfred would go himself. He didn't want to be seen crying like a baby, he was much too old for tears.

The other boy hadn't spot Alfred, no he had only heard his cries, but that was enough to bother him. The intruder was looking around wildly, his back facing Alfred for a brief moment, Alfred went for it. He quietly, yet quickly lowered himself from the tree. He jumped five feet from the ground. The ruckus of swooshing plants and cracking branches caught the intruders attention. Although he crouched the ground to hide. Slowly he made he away farther from the stranger. His heart was racing wildly in his chest of the thought of being spotted, so he naturally he thought of home. Once Alfred believed himself far away enough he turned and ran. He didn't even stop to wipe away his lingering tears.

As much as Alfred longed for company, he was anxious. People were okay most the time, but when he was exposed, such as crying, anybody could set the boy into a anxiety frenzy. The table's turned in his mind as he longed to be alone. He certainly didn't want any company during a time like this, after all how embarrassing was it for complete stranger to see you cry? All he wanted to do was go home and be alone. He didn't want any company whatsoever.

Ironic.


End file.
